A Wild Rose
by xbeautifulxdisasterxkate
Summary: Theodore Groves returns and finds something temporarily missing.


**A Wild Rose**

Port Royal was a bustling English settlement. Admiral Norrington and his men had just returned from chasing the infamous Jack Sparrow. This was only one of the many chases that would take place over the next few years. One soldier in particular hung around the dock long after he had stepped off of the ship. He looked around furtively for someone or something, but couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. Eventually, the man left. He had apparently given up his search.

Theodore Groves entered his small home and wearily plopped himself down in a chair. After a moment's rest, he rose and lit the lamps in the room. He found everything just as he had left it. Groves thought about Rose, the young lady he had been pursuing before he had been given orders to sail with the Admiral to track down Jack Sparrow. She had promised to be at the dock waiting for him when he returned. He had looked for her and waited for ages, but she was not there and she never came. Rose had always been a free spirit, an untamable force of nature. That is why he cared for her; she knew how to conduct herself in the public eye, but was not afraid to speak her mind when she was alone with him.

Groves began to wonder where she could be; he wondered if something had happened to her. If he discovered that she had truly gone missing he would do everything he could to find her. He decided, though, that this was not a good topic to dwell on. He removed the hat and white wig he wore and massaged his temples. It had been a long, hard few months, and he was glad to be home for a while. _Some tea_, he thought, _will calm my nerves…_ He went into the small kitchen and filled the kettle with water, lit a fire in the wood stove, and set the kettle on the burner.

As he waited for the kettle to whistle for him, he looked heard a sharp knocking at his door. Wondering who could possibly be at the door at such an hour, he went to answer it. Upon opening the door, he found no one standing there. No one was in sight that could have knocked on the door. He looked down and found a rose to which a note was tied with white ribbon. Groves picked up the items and went back inside. He set the rose down on a small table near the settee and went back into the kitchen. On the table, he found another rose that could not have been there when he was in the room before. He looked around cautiously. There was no one else there. Just as he began to search the rest of the house the kettle began to whistle and his search was abandoned.

Groves settled himself on the settee and calmly sipped from his cup. Half way through his cup of tea, he remembered the note he had found earlier. He set down the cup and picked up the small piece of paper. It read:

What was once a wild and untamed creature now belongs to you…

Another knock came at the door. Groves began to wonder what was going on. He quickly answered the door and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw before him.

"Rose…"

"I apologize for coming so late. I just couldn't wait until morning."

"Do not apologize. I would have gone to you had you not come."

The petite woman wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close; he wound his strong arms around her, returning the gesture."

"I was so afraid, Theodore…"

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that you wouldn't come back…"

"That I wouldn't-" He stopped, realizing what she meant, "Oh, Rose, I always come back."

"I just couldn't help but think of all the 'what ifs.' When you're gone for so long my thoughts run wild."

"I want you to listen to me, Rose. I will always come back to you. No matter what, I will always be here for you."

"I understand. Although I cannot promise you that I will not worry, I can promise you that I will always be here waiting for you to return."

"Wonderful. Did you leave that note, Rose?"

"I did."

"Is the wild Rose mine to keep?"

"I am yours to keep, Theodore. The wild Rose is not wild anymore."

"Then marry me."

"What did you say?"

"Marry me, Rose. Make me the happiest man in Port Royal."

Rose stood there for a moment in stunned silence. Groves began to get worried, not knowing what was going through her head.

"I will, Theodore. I absolutely will."

And so, Theodore Groves tamed the wild Rose once and for all.


End file.
